An LLSeries: 3 Excluded
by PandorasHollow
Summary: Emily and Mia meet again. They talk about love, families and a certain couple JavaJunkie OneShot


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**Spoiler:** Set after 513 but **no** spoilers for the upcoming episodes.  
**AN:** It's the third story in my little series. The first 2 stories were **-Come Home-** and **-Home sweet home-.** It's a little universe I created after Wedding Bells Blues.  
You don't have to read the first two to understand this. Here's a little summary...'Come Home' – LL's break up and reconciliation  
'Home sweet home' -LL are living together. Then Luke shows Lorelai his childhood home and they decide to move in there.  
This 3rd story is set shortly after they have moved in together. It's told from Emily's POV. I don't know the timeline in the show, so let's assume that the wedding was in early January._

* * *

When I knock for the third time I ask myself if they are really not home or if Lorelai won't open the door on purpose. I walk over to Rory's window and look through it. The shades are down and I can't see anything. It seems they are really not home. I walk back to my car. The warmth it provides when I climb in is welcome. It's late February and it still hasn't stopped snowing. How someone can enjoy the snow is beyond me. 

I look at the house in front of me and wonder where they could be. They're not at the inn, at home or at Babette's. Not even Babette is at home. There's only one place left where I should look. Luke's. I guess if I want to make things right between Lorelai and I, I'll need to face Luke too. I still don't understand why Lorelai is upset with me. Everything I did was for her own good. Christopher is what's good for her. But she'so stubborn. She's probably only together with Luke because she wants to spite us. Because she knows we don't like him. Maybe that's what I did wrong. Maybe I should have been really nice to Luke. I should have welcomed him and made Lorelai believe that I like him. That would have freaked her out and Luke would be history by now.

I put the car into gear and drive towards the diner. I probably should have looked there first. God knows how much time Lorelai spends there. The diner comes into sight and I spot a free parking lot in front of the soda shoppe. Back in the cold I walk to the diner. I don't see them through the window but walk in anyway. A waiter stands behind the counter and I walk over to him.

"_Hello. Do you know where I can find Lorelai Gilmore?"_ – Just when the young man opens his mouth to answer me someone calls my name. I turn around and see the woman I disliked but also envied for years. Mia.

"_Emily. What a surprise to see you here."_ – She has just walked into the diner. The door closes behind her with the bell ringing above it.

"_Hello Mia. Nice to see you again. You on a business trip here?"_

"_No. I have no business here anymore. I sold the inn a long time ago. The son of a dear friend marries this weekend. I'm here for the wedding. Emily, please sit down. Mike…"_ – She calls out to the waiter behind the counter. – _"Mike, bring us two coffees."_

"_Oh, no. I should go."_

"_No, please sit. Luke's coffee is the best in winter. Lorelai thinks it's because of the snow."_ – Mia says and sits down at the table closest to the window. I guess I can sit down for a while. Mia probably knows where I can find the girls.

"_Why of the snow?"_ – I ask curiously and she looks at me a bit surprised.

"_For Lorelai snow is magical. There's this story that she once told me. She was little and sick. Ear infection I think."_

"_I remember. She was five."_

"_Lorelai was sad and wished for something wonderful to happen. Next day it had snowed and she believed it was a present for her. Ever since then wonderful things happened to her when it snowed. That's why she thinks snow is magical."_

"_What a nice story."_ – I don't know if I feel more angry or envious. Why does she know more about my daughter than me? It's typical Lorelai to confide herself in strangers than in her own mother. The waiter, Mike, comes over with two cups of coffee and I sit down. I take a sip of the coffee. It really is good.

"_I doubt snow has anything to do with this but the coffee is delicious."_

"_Have you never been to Luke's before?"_

"_I've been here a few times but never drank coffee."_

"_Oh, I forgot. You're looking for Lorelai?"_

"_Yes. I was at the inn and Michel told me she went home but I couldn't find her there either. This was my last option. Do you know where she is?"_

"_Yes."_ – Mia replies and points outside. I follow her finger and see them in the park next to Miss Patty's dance studio. There's Rory and Lorelai and Luke. Of course is he with them.

"_What are they doing there?"_

"_They're building a snowman."_ – She says it naturally like I should know it. If I claim to know my daughter I probably should know it.

"_It's the annual 'snowman-building contest'. It usually takes place in January and in the town square. This year it was snowing constantly and they had to postpone it. It's ironic not to build a snowman because there's too much snow. Anyway, now that it's postponed it crosses over with another festival and they needed to move the snowman contest to the park. Because the other festival is taking place in the town square too….I'm sorry Emily. I bore you with this nonsense."_

"_It's fine. Do they participate in the contest every year?"_ – I ask and look out the window at the three of them.

"_Not every year. Luke never participated but this year Lorelai dragged him out there. Rory and Lorelai won the last three contests. This year Lorelai is more determined to win then ever."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because this year Kirk is participating in the contest too. Since he always beats her at the dance marathons, she wants to win this contest."_ – I just nod slightly and take another sip of the coffee. Both Mia and I fall silent while we watch them outside. Lorelai is standing with a coffee cup in her hands while Luke and Rory are decorating the snowman.

"_I'm surprised you didn't find us at the house. We were there just minutes ago. Luke measured some of the rooms. Maybe we didn't hear you knock."_

"_Maybe."_ – I say confused. How could they not hear me knock? Why is Luke measuring the rooms?  
The head of the snowman falls down and Rory and Lorelai laugh. Luke picks it up an the snowman is complete again.

"_It's so good to see them happy."_ – I look at her and wonder if she even knows what happened at the wedding. Something tells me she doesn't. She wouldn't have probably asked me to sit and talk with her and if she knew that Lorelai and I haven't talked to each other in weeks.

"_I've never seen them so carefree before. When Lorelai told me that they're together I was genuinely surprised. I'm sure they're meant to be together. Don't you think?"_ – She _definitely_ doesn't know what's going on between Lorelai and me.

"_I always believed that Lorelai was meant to be with Christopher."_

"_That's Rory's dad?"_

"_Yes, he is. They're a family. They should be together."_ – Mia looks at me, like she's considering her next words.

"_Family is more than just the same genes. I know you probably disagree and I know you have your reasons. I'm not going to judge Christopher because I've never met him. I look at Lorelai, Rory and Luke and see a family. Luke has always treated Rory like his own daughter. He did all those things a father should do. Help her, protect her, go to her school performances or to her graduation. I was not always here to witness it myself but Lorelai usually tells me when we talk on the phone. I don't know the whole story about Lorelai and Christopher, only what Lorelai has told me. She said no to Christopher when he asked her to marry him but she didn't forbade him to raise his daughter. I don't doubt Christopher's love for them but love is not always enough.  
Luke can never replace Christopher and he doesn't need to. Because Luke has his own place in their lives. A place that Christopher can never take." _– I don't reply anything. Mia doesn't know anything about our family and our responsibilities towards the society. Nothing I could say would change her mind. Nothing she says can change my mind either. Lorelai deserves better than someone who works in a diner.

Mia looks out of the window again. – _"Their snowman is going to win. I'm sure."_ – She looks at me with an apologetic smile on her face. – "_I'm sorry Emily. I shouldn't have told you any of that. It's not my business. I just wanted to say how happy I am for Lorelai and Luke. When I talked to Lorelai the other day, she said that they had a rough time a few weeks ago. She didn't tell me the 'hows' and 'whys'. They were apart for three weeks. Now they're back together and she's so happy. Luke's of course too and to my surprise he doesn't even try to hide it."_

"_If he's so happy then why should he'd want to hide it?"_

"_Because that would be so him. He wants everyone to believe that he's tough but he has a big heart. I guess that's in the family. His parents were wonderful persons."_

"_Were? They already passed away?"_

"_Sadly yes. Sarah died very young. Luke and Liz…"_

"_Liz?"_

"_Luke's younger sister. They were young children. Not even teenagers. William died some years later. Luke had just graduated from school when William told him that he was sick. Two years later William passed away. Needless to say how bad Luke took it. Those two had a wonderful father-son bond."_

"_I'm sure it's hard to lose a parent that young…I assume Luke didn't go to college?"_

"_He visited a culinary school. I forgot the name of the school but I know that it's in Cromwell. It's one of the best schools on East Coast. Luke graduated as the best of his class. He had offers from restaurants in Hartford, Litchfield and even Boston. Luke declined every one of them. Mostly because of Williams illness but also because he hates big cities."_ – I didn't know this about Luke but it doesn't make a difference. It actually makes it worse. He visited a well-known school and was talented but decided against a career. He isn't ambitious. He choose a diner instead of a restaurant.

"_If he's so talented than why does he work in a diner?"_

"_Because it was his wish. He likes it here. He build up a business himself. He owns this diner. Actually he owns this whole building."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. There's a funny story about how he bought it but I don't remember it clearly. Lorelai knows all the details."_ – I'm really surprised about the things I hear about Luke. Culinary school, his parents, the diner and this building. The phone in the diner rings and Mike answers it. I faintly hear him talk. It's about some delivery.

"_Mia. I'm sorry to disturb you…."_

"_Yes Mike?"_

"_You know Luke's and Lorelai's new address?"_

"_Yes. Plum Street 27."_ – I can't believe what I'm hearing. Luke's and Lorelai's new address? _They're living together?_ They are living in a different house? Since when? I talked to Rory just a few days ago and she didn't mention anything. They're living together and in a new house. That's why I didn't find them at home. They have a new home. I'm shocked and want to say something but I can't think straight.  
I look at Mia and see her laughing. I follow her gaze and see Lorelai laughing too. Why I don't know. She starts to poke Luke in the shoulder and he gets annoyed.

"_Any minute now, Luke is going to have enough and will try to walk away."_ – Mia beside me says. Still in shock about the latest news I ask…-"_He will try?"_

"_Well, Lorelai has ways to change his mind."_

Soon Mia's prediction comes true. Luke raises his hands in defeat and turns around to walk away. I wonder how Lorelai will try to stop him. Her next action surprises me. She throws a snowball at him. It hits him in the back and Luke stops in his tracks. He turns around to face her and I see Lorelai gasp when he bents down to grab some snow. She quickly runs and hides behind Rory. Rory tries to escape Lorelai but Lorelai keeps following her everywhere. Luke throws the snowball and it hits Rory in the left leg. Rory stares at Luke before she grabs some snow and throws it back at him. Lorelai claps happily and kisses Rory on the cheek. She grabs some snow but before she can throw it at Luke he hits her with a snowball. Soon they are laughing and throwing snow at each other. A young girl comes running towards them and I recognize her as Rory's best friend Lane. She joins them in the snowfight. Soon the rest of the people who were building snowmen join them. They all seem to have fun. I watch as Luke grabs Lorelai's arms and tugs her toward him. She stumbles lightly and they fall down on the snow covered ground. Lorelai is lying half on top of him. He reaches up and brushes her hair away. Lorelai leans down and kisses him. I'm somehow mesmerized by their closeness. Although it's a very improper behaviour in public.

Lorelai pulls away and props herself up on her hands. It seems he says something funny for Lorelai throws her head back in laughter. She slaps his chest playfully and shakes her head. It's unexplainable to me but I can't take my eyes off of them. Lorelai rolls off of him and starts moving her arms and legs. I realize that she's making a snow angel. She seems so carefree, so happy.

Luke has propped his head on his hand and is watching her. She stops moving and looks at him. I can't see if they're talking or not but they're gazing at each other. A thought pushes its way on the surface of my consciousness. Could it be that Lorelai really loves Luke? That she's in love with Luke? They look so happy and intimate with each other.

Lorelai closes the gap between them and kisses Luke again. I knew Lorelai had strong feelings for him but is it possible that her feelings are stronger than I assumed? There goes my previous theory. It doesn't matter if we love or dislike Luke. Lorelai would still be with him no matter what. That would be so Lorelai to make the wrong decision. _Wrong decision?_ Suddenly breathing seems too hard. I'm not that thoughtless and unfeeling, am I? I'm not that insensitive not to realize love when I see it in the eyes of my own daughter, right? Was I too…

My thoughts are interrupted by Mia's laughter. She's still looking at the people outside. She sighes and says_…"to be young again."._ A snowball hits Lorelai in the back and she looks up to see Rory standing near them. Rory covers her eyes with her hands and I can see her lips moving. Whatever she says doesn't bother Lorelai. She just gestures something with her hand and then she kisses Luke again.

A dark car stops near the dance studio and I look at it.

"_Oh, that's Rory's boyfriend. What a nice young man."_ - Mia says and I'm shocked yet again. _Rory has a new boyfriend?_ Why didn't she tell me? That sadness me immensely. I am used to Lorelai not telling me things but Rory? I need to leave now. I can't take any of this anymore. What happens next surprises me. The car door opens and Logan Huntzberger gets out. Rory's boyfriend is Logan? How didn't I know this? I look at Rory again. She's still standing with her hands across her eyes. Lane tugs at her arm and tells her something. Rory puts down her hands and then sees Logan and smiles at him. They walk towards each other and kiss briefly.

Lorelai and Luke get off the ground and brush off the snow from their clothes. I watch them greet Logan. They stand there and talk.  
I feel the urge to leave immediately.

"_I'm sorry but I need to go now. I have an appointment."_

"_So soon? Don't you want to wait for them? They'll be over any minute now. They want to have lunch here. That's what Lorelai told me."_

"_I have an appointment."_ – I repeat and put some bills on the table. – _"It was nice seeing you you….I…please keep this to yourself. Don't tell Lorelai I was here."_ – She looks at me puzzled but agrees to it. I don't know if she will keep her promise this time. I take my purse and leave the diner. When I climb into my car I see Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Logan walking towards the diner.

The whole conversation with Mia is running through my head and I don't know how I feel. Hurt? Sad? Angry?

Luke and Lorelai are living together. Rory is in a relationship with Logan. A woman who isn't family knows more about their lives than I do. How did I come back to this point in my life? It's the same like five years ago, before Lorelai asked us for the school money. Actually this time it's worse. Five years ago we saw them occasionally and Lorelai talked with us. Now Lorelai no longer visits us or talks to us. We see Rory Fridays but she isn't the same. She only talks when necessary and she no longer includes us in her life. How can they do this to me? I've always been there for them and I only wanted what's best for them. They thank me this way. They exclude me from their lives. What did I do to deserve this?

I feel tears burning in my eyes. I can't take this anymore. All of a sudden I feel exhausted and drained. The only thought that comforts me is the safety of my home. I need to go home. I had hoped to clear up things today but now it seems more impossible than before. I'll need to think of different ways to be a part of their lives again. This very moment I'm just not sure if I want that anymore.

But that's a silly thought. Of course I do want and need them in my life. But just once I'd like them to be the ones who want contact with me. Just once I'd like _them_ to ask me if I want to be a part of their lives.

**THE END**

* * *

_**AN2:** Emily is a very complicated character. It was very hard to write her and I did a poor job. My original idea was a Chris-Mia talk but Emily sounded better after a while. Besides Emily is the evil Puppet Master this season and Christopher just a miserable doll.  
I'm not always a fan of Emily but I adore Kelly Bishop. She's great :)_


End file.
